Ice fire
by Glacio Fajro
Summary: the beast stopped then broght it wing into it's body sending it shelf right to the ground. "yep thats a dragon" said sariin a small voice, All the bots stoped whem they saw the creature it was beautiful, armor on it back was baby blue, well to armor on the bottom of it was white, large wings on it's back were light blue then darker blue and then black, a cuved head, ice blue eyes.
1. Whats that Part 1

Ice queen part 1

"GUYS WAKE UP" both the autobots and the elite gaurd woke with a start "what whats the matter?" they look at sari strange for the girl was waering large coats scafs, mittens and ears mufs "the citys all most colvered with snow" they walked outside to shee that snow when all the way to bee's chest plat "wow" was all he could say " i never seen so much snow" it's so strange" they were looking around when i voice loudly sung

**"When leaves have fallen**

**And skies turned into grey.**

**The night keeps on closing in on the day**

**A nightingale sings his song of farewell**

**You better hide for her freezing hell**

**On cold wings she's coming**

**You better keep moving**

**For warmth, you'll be longing**

**Come on just feel it**

**Don't you see it?**

**You better believe it."**

People alover fell to ground asthe voice sung "it's coming from the tower come on" shoud sari they all ran to the tower (we other then the jet twons they flew)

**"When she embraces**

**Your heart turns to stone**

**She comes at night when you are all alone**

**And when she whispers**

**Your blood shall run cold**

**You better hide before she finds you**

**Whenever she is raging**

**She takes all life away**

**Haven't you seen?**

**Haven't you seen?**

**The ruins of our world"**

They got to the tower only to see ice crawling up the sides at the top flying all around the middle as the ice crawled up the side, "what is THAT" sayed bumble bee "i don't know i can't see" replaed sari "well i has four legs a tail and a pair of wings" prowl desribe "well erather that some one who is really messed up or there a dragon ip there "whats a dragon?" they all asked "well-

**"She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak**

**The sun awakes and melts it away**

**The world now opens its eyes and sees**

**The dawning of a new day**

**On cold wings she's coming**

**You better keep moving**

**For warmth, you'll be longing**

**Come on just feel it**

**Don't you see it?**

**You better believe it.**

**Whenever she is raging**

**She takes all life away**

**Haven't you seen?**

**Haven't you seen?**

**The ruins of our world"**

"That's not the point right now" thw tower was almost all covered with ice by now "how are we going to stop it" asked rahtch "jetfire and jetstrom" replide sental the two bot send up there attacks the best stoped then broght it wing into it's bo sending it shelf right to the ground. "yep thats a dragon" said sariin a small voice, All the bots stoped whem they saw the creater it was beautiful, armor on it back was baby blue, well to armor on the bottem of it was white, large wings on it's back were light blue then darker blue and then black, a cuved head, ice blue eyes. A powerfull yet beautiful roar left it mouth full of sharp theeh not one of them could take there eyes off of the create withtheynow knew as dragon.


	2. Whats That? Part 2

re-cap

_"That's not the point right now" the tower was almost all covered with ice by now "how are we going to stop it" asked ratchet "jet fire and jet storm" replied sental the two bot send up there attacks the best stopped then brought it wing into it's to sending it shelf right to the ground. "yep that's a dragon" said sari in a small voice, All the bots stopped when they saw the beast it was beautiful, armor on it back was baby blue, well to armor on the bottom of it was white, large wings on it's back were light blue then darker blue and then black, a curved head, ice blue eyes. A powerful yet beautiful roar left it mouth full of sharp teeth not one of them could take there eyes off of the create with they now knew as dragon._

the magical beast walked forward it's wing resting on it back moving it head to look at them, the autobots brought out there weapons "we don't want to hurt you, we just want to talk" said opituns stepping forward just as the creature stopped in font of him "let me" said prowl stepping forward towards the beast making it step back, prowl raised his hands "I'm not going to hurt you" the beast stepped forward and sniffed his hand before stepping forward and curing it's head around his body, purring as he rubed it's neck 'wow" said jazz stepping forward, the beast raised it's head looking at him it snored as he stepped forward "THAT IS AWESOME" the beast stepped forward blocking prowl form view growling at bumblebee it broght it's wings up off it's backing it look bigger then it's really was, they all gasped stepping back when bullets shot out of guns the cops were shooting at it's it raored at them, protecting it's body with it's wing, when it turned around garbed prowl in it's jaws and flew into the air threw prowl in the air then caught hi in it's claws before it' stared to sing away again (bold female voice, slanted: male voice, bold slanted both voices)

**Boys and girls of every age**

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

**Come with us and you will see**

**This, our town of Halloween**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**

**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**

**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**

**It's our town, everybody scream**

**In this town of Halloween**

instead of ice crawling up the towers black vine with thorns and white roses were crawling up the tower

now, "i know were it's going" i came to get you guys earlier cause something Brock the window i ran before i could see what it was it, probable made a nest up there

**I am the one hiding under your bed**

**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**

**I am the one hiding under yours stairs**

**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

**In this town, don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

**"we need to get up there now" the autobots fought there was up the building**

**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**

**Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...**

**Scream! This is Halloween**

**Red 'n' black, slimy green**

**Aren't you scared?**

**Well, that's just fine**

**Say it once, say it twice**

**Take a chance and roll the dice**

**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

**Everybody scream, everbody scream**

**In our town of Halloween!**

**I am the clown with the tear-away face**

**Here in a flash and gone without a trace**

**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**

**I am the wind blowing through your hair**

**I am the shadow on the moon at night**

**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**Halloween! Halloween!**

**Slender Dlumplings everywhere**

**Life's no fun without a good scare**

**That's our job, but we're not mean**

**In our town of Halloween**

the singing was getting louder, and they were getting closer, a small purple and black dragon was now following them it seemed to know where it was going so they followed it

**In this town**

**Don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back**

**And scream like a banshee**

**Make you jump out of your skin**

**This is Halloween, everyone scream**

**Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy**

**Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch**

**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

the dragon burst open the doors to sari's room so they followed into the room gasping as they did

**La la la la-la la**

**La-la-la-la-la-la**

**La la la la-la la**

**La-la-la-la-la-la**

inside they saw...


	3. Whats that? Final part

Prowl was sitting there in side of a huge nest the dragon curled around him treating him as a baby nuzzaling him the other dragon was making a strange cooing noise until it spotted them it the dragon stood up and growled bring it wings up, they all stepped back prowl tryed to stand "stop" he said, the beast turned bring it's wings down nuzzling him again.

"they are only here to see if i'm ok" the beast looked at them and growled "they are family i have to go with them" it let out a low sound, prowl look at them "may she come" "yes, She?may come" "how are you know it is being a girl " said the jet twins "the actions she showed were that of a mothers, showing that she was a femme" "yes, yes very interesting, can we now" said sentinel.

"ATENTION ANY MYTHICAL CREATURS IN THIS BUILDING WE WANT YOU TO COME OUT ITH YOUR HANDS UP" "we should go tell them that she nice" "yep, but how are we going to get her out" asked jazz "easy just get her trust then she'll follow you, jazz come here" jazz walked forward "put your hand out infront of her" he did the beast sniffed him before stepping forwards and curlling her head and neck around him purring "cool may we be try sir" "after, right now we have to get out side now" " but the biuilding is now covered with oce and thorns we can't get out" said bumble bee, the beast looked at prowl and jazz befor stepping back turning sideways and crouhting low to the ground, they all looked at her strange "what is she being of the doing brother" "i is not know" "she wants us to get on" said prowl climing on, "come on" he said to jazz, jazz got on uncerten

**I'm waking up to ash and dust**

**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**

**I'm breathing in the chemicals**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse**

**Whoa**

She slowly walked up the the larger window, that was not longer there for thats how she got to her nest in the first place, bring her wings out she Jumped out the window both jazz and prowl let short screams before she snapping open her wings letting her fly down to the ground

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**I raise my flags, don my clothes**

**It's a revolution, I suppose**

**We'll paint it red to fit right in**

**Whoa**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse**

**Whoa**

This went on for bumblee and bulkhead, ratchet and optums, not the jettwins they flew with her to the ground

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**All systems go, the sun hasn't died**

**Deep in my bones, straight from inside**

It went smoothly until it was sentinals turn he ran from her and she chased until she lost her temper

He was as sutbern as a mule she truned away from him making he think he had won until her tail hit hiut the window

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

The bots wereso shocked when the saw sentinal come flying out the window but the dragon jumped out and caught him in her jaws she then flew back to the ground droping ruffle infrom of prowl like a turbo wolf who had just caught a pedo rabbit it walked past the now groning sentinal and sat behind prowl it's wing curling around it's body tail around both it's and prowls feet head held high making prowl looking like somekind of god and hos mighty pet "her name is Glacio" said prowl snapping them of there trance "we should gt back to base now" yes said optum "some help me carry sentinal" "i'll do it" everyone started to transformer but right berpfor prowl could Glacio bent down beside him, prowl smiled and climed on bumblebee, bulkhead, jazz, optums, rachet (who was now carrying sentinal) drove off well jetfire, jetstorm, and prowl flew behind them. Not noiceing the jet hovering a little ways behind them then flew the oppsite ways to tell a ver dark lord about what he had just found out.

go and take my poll to choose who you think Glacio should fall in love with


	4. The autobot base

Re-cap  
_prowl smiled and climed on bumblebee, bulkhead, jazz, optums, rachet (who was now carrying sentinal) drove off well jetfire, jetstorm, and prowl flew behind them. Not noiceing the jet hovering a little ways behind them then flew the oppsite ways to tell a ver dark lord about what he had just found out._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all transformered as they got to base soon the jettwins landed and transformerd then Glacio and prowl they with a soft *thump*, crouching down prowl got off and look over at jazz and the others to see them stareing at Glacio he looked back and gaped the moon light shined off her armorr quite lovely

Glacio's p.o.v

Prowl got off and walked over to the others **..::well done my child::..** I smiled at the alsparks voice, looking at the oon i noiced a smimmer proble off my armorr it had done that a lot. I looked over to bots to see them all gaping at me 'it's rude to stare' but i knew i could not say that it's to earler to talk yetWalking back into base ratcht went strate to the med-bay, butthe others stood frozen on the spot when they saw sari rin strate to Glacio "hey ice,i cancallyou ice right, want tocome play some video games with me and bee" i leaned down, the autobots tenseing further, not prowl thos had been what i had done with his,i sniffed her then picked her up by the scruff of her chest armorr and walked over to the yellow mechling, droping her on his shoulder i walked up the a connor see and nice spot to nest a buch of meat,e was just up there to make a nicenest upon and there was a small cave i could fit inthe take care of my sparklings in, i climed ul and starte to build

3person p.o.v

7 hours later Glacio had finshed building her nest the only bots in fhe room where jet fire, jet storm, bumble bee, and sari,so not too many so she climed down and outside up the the roof, no noiceding the two ninja bots that follow her up, once shetled down the urge to sing came back, a song to sing none in kind, looking a moon 'lullaby for a princess perfect'  
Looking up at the moon she began to sing  
Once did a pony who shone like the sun

**_once did a pony shine bright like the sun  
Look out on her kingdom and sigh  
She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony  
So lovely and so well beloved as I"_**

So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory  
That long was the shadow she cast  
Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed

Lullaby moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind

Soon did that pony take notice that others  
Did not give her sister her due  
And neither had she loved her as she deserved  
She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew 

**_But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host  
And that foolish pony did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed her most_**

Lullaby moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind  
May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight 

Prowl and jazz where shocked at the emotion in the song, they slowly walked away see as Glacio had taken off into the night sky to clam her raging emotions.


	5. High flyingnew bots

AN: sorry i had some problems for a few weeks then had to Christmas shop so i didn't update, but now i'm updating p.s blurr is alive

re-cap  
_Prowl and jazz where shocked at the emotion in the song, they slowly walked away see as Glacio had taken off into the night sky to clam her raging emotions._

i toke off i need away to get away i need time to myself, flying always felt good and on a night like tonight few clouds spotted the sky and i could faintly hear others fly, playing or singing it was close to a great migration, and we would have to be careful, people still don't think were real, i mean the smaller ones think were real but because of the older ones they stop believing too, and now these people build a city right on top of our home/migration spot the idiots, i looked down and saw a few younglings playing with a cloud, i chucked young ones were so amusing, i looked to the moon and felt a song reach up i glanced around there were few males, and i could out fly them easy, you see my kind our voices are the way we show off, few dragons like me can control things with there voice if they can then there are the kings and queens of our race, a um-mated female or or male with a voice like mine will have many males or females after them

**Is it true what they say?  
Are we too blind to find a way?  
Fear of the unknown  
Clouds our hearts today.**

Come into my world,  
See through my eyes.  
Try to understand,  
Don't want to lose what we have.

We've been dreaming  
But who can deny?  
It's the best way of living  
Between the truth and the lies.

i started to do tricks in the air as i sang and let my voice get louder as more dragons looked at me, in my kind it's a sign of respect, two younglings flew up one shat of my back the other flew beside me just under my wing, i smiled, i heard static as i flew over the city my comm awoke, from the autobots and heard "earth\autobots\this\is\agent\blurr\asking\for\backup\from\a\strange\thing\flying\over\the\city" i snorted they knew who i was, i almost fell at the responds 'agent blurr this is hotrod were coming down to help you" more bots oh come on

**See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end.**

Fear is withering the soul  
At the point of no return.  
We must be the change we wish to see.

I'll come into your world,  
See through your eyes.  
I'll try to understand,  
Before we lose what we have.

We just can't stop believing  
Because we have to try.  
We can rise above their truth and their lie

i looked at the young one under my wing and noticed she was the one at the tower, soon more dragons followed us into the sky i turned and tolled them to not follow me, i turned and tolled them "take care of the young ones i'll see you at the migration" they bowed there heads, they knew i was an queen , i turned and found them easily, i plan to make them chase me if they want to get me. after a small amount of time they were gaining on me. i was flying low to the ground in a part where there no people a light blue bot and a red bot (blurr and hotrod) were there with prowl, bumble bee and optimus, the blue bot shot infromt of me and i turned the other way prowl saw a flash of my armor and let a smirk on his face, he started to clime up the side of building and got to the top before jumping of, i swerved and flew to him catching him in my claws, then flapping my wings the moonlight and headlights shined on my

**See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands.  
This is not the end.**

I hear their silence  
Preaching my blame.  
Will our strength remain  
If their power reigns?

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
And show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands.  
This is not the end.

i dropped him before turning rapping my tail around him i started to check him over for any injures, finding none i sighed, before starting to scold him in dragon talk even thought i knew he couldn't understand me, "what-what's THAT things" i turned to the bots and shat behind prowl, resting my head on his shoulder, and rapping my wings around his body "blurr hotrod this is glacio, a dragon. glacio this is blurr and hotrod" prowl said, i walked over to them and sniffed them, fear and happyness, i rapped my wings around them both and nuzzled them purring deep in my chest before i walked back over to prowl and we went back to base, we got to base i walked past all of the bots ignoring some gasps and climed up to my nest, and fell asleep


	6. The new bots and comfort

Re-cap  
_i rapped my wings around them both and nuzzled them purring deep in my chest before i walked back over to prowl and we went back to base, we got to base i walked past all of the bots ignoring some gasps and climed up to my nest, and fell asleep_

"Wakey, wakey dragon lady" i opened my eyes to see the human, sari i think her name is shaking my head, i lifted my head and snorted at her, "hey bumble bee can you get me down now...bumble bee?" I stood and looked over the side, no one was there i looked back to sari and shook my head "he left!?. Great, just great" she huffed i leaned over and pick her up in my mouth, and very carefully climbed down i knew there were bots in the room just none of them heard sari, i landed on the ground with a **thump **i walked over the bumble bee and placed sari on his shoulder beacuse he was sitting down and i knew that the chair/seat would not hold my weight so i sat down in front of him and rested my head on his lap, "i see you got your self a pet" i turned my head sharply, a white and red bot that sounded female walked forward and reached out her hand to pet me, i growled and snapped my jaws and bared fangs "shes not a pet" said jazz as he stepped forward placed a hand on my head i calmed down and nuzzled his hand prowl walked over "she is not like a turbo-dog or pedo-cat she seems to understand what we say and can answer in a limited way" i purred and rapped prowl in my wings letting him pet my head, "and you can't just pet her she has to deam you trustable, let her sniff your hand if she knows your sent she may deam you trustable she'll let you pet her if not well" she walked forward and let her hand near my face i sniffed, clean like a hospital but had a hint of blood, nothing bad but she'll have to earn my trust i turn my head and walk away, well over the blurr and hotrod i curled around them (they were sitting on the floor) and nuzzled the purring as they leaned back into my hold

-time skip to the end of the day-

All the bots had gone to bed and i was laying down in the living room, i heard a small cry, i brought my head up and truned in that derection, foot steps i stood and walked only for a bot to bump into me, i looked down to see a flash on blue paint until it was curled around my chest, blurr i rumbled in question, he just cryed quietly, useing my tail i picked him up and walked over to my nest i had build under my real nest on the floor and layed down pulling him into my chest he cryed small sobs ere and there i nuzzled hos chest as let soothing rumbles out of my chest, he didn't stop crying he need a lullaby, i signed and tought of a lullaby too sing (i made this please ask before you use this lullaby)

**sleep now sweet child rest your dear head, and dream tonight**

**Rest now dear child, the dreams in your head will help you find the way**

**hush now small child, please do not cry, i will sing a lullaby for you**

**look now sweet child, as the moon smiles down upon us tonight**

**see now dear child when the moon is awake it is time for 'goodnights' and 'sweets dreams'**

**so now small child it's time for goodnight from sweet lullaby's from mother moonlight**

I looked down to see that blurr had fallen asleep, curled in a ball i layed him down in between my arms and hands and curled my head and neck around him purring as he curled around me more and fell asleep

p.s sorry if blurr seemed a little ooc but i explain why that is in the next chapter


	7. Story's, Flames, and what else

I woke up to a gasp i lifted my head to see blurr looking up at me and trying to get out of my arms i moved one and purred softly trying to calm him "i'm sorry" he said i purred nuzzling trying to tell him was ok, and he seemed to get it "it was a nightmare i rarely have them now but..." I gave him a questioning look "guess you want to know what it was about" i nodded "well back not a long time ago i was working at a elite guard base and i was telling my commander about how i had got the traitors voice on tape and i turned out to be him i ran from him and ended up getting caught between to walls that were going to crush me but the was alcove in the wall i was just small enuf to fit in it but i wasn't fast enuf and my ped got crushed i have nightmare were there was not alcove and i got crushed or if i was to slow and i got crushed completely it-it's just so terrifying" i nuzzled him and purred "thanks for listing i feel like i can trust you" i purred again before picking him up and crawling over to the cough, sitting him down i nuzzled him one more time before walking over to next to sleep some more

-time skip cause main charter and other charters are sleeping-

Third person p.o.v

The large beast was woken again this time by a small human girl jumping up and down shouting "wake up wake up" over and over and over again, the dragon finally had all that she could handle and used her tail to pick the girl up by her leg and started at her with a look that just screamed "shut up" before yawning and stretching her body then sitting the girl on hr back she walked out of the corner of the room to the middle and looked around before spotting a light blue bot sitting next to a red/orange bot and a darker blue bot who look alike she walked over her tail picking up the girl on her back and dropping her on a yellow bots shoulder and setting her self down in front of the light blue bot named blurr she plunked her head on his lap and let out a snort "hello dragon bot" said the orange bot named jetfire "is good day being yes" " he nodded before looking out it had been a few days after the last day she had gone fly and she was aching for some wind, well the bots were talk she was having an fight with her self should she go flying or not, the inner part of won she would go fly,

galcio's p.o.v

I sat up and stood making all the bots in the room look at me. bumble bee sari sitting on his shoulder, bulkhead, jetfire, jetstrom, blurr, jazz, prowl, and ratchet was working off to a Conner "hey where are you going" sari asked i looked back at her nodded my head to the sky and flapped my wings "your going flying" sari said i nodded "being fly" asked jetfire "can we be come" said jetstorm"yeah can we come" asked bumble bee "i nodded, we made our way out into a meadow by a cliff in the woods all the bots were talking and jetfire and jetstorm were flying in the air playing around

**I can see us in your eyes**

**No need to think it twice**

**Like it was always meant to be**

**You and me**

**And there are times when everything is a mess**

**But nothing is to confess**

**Like when two stars collide**

I started to clime up the cliff no one taking notice, i made it to the top the wind blew along my scales and in my wings as i opened the the smallest bit, i glanced down all the bots were looking at me ever the twins were looking at me, i leaned forward and let go closing my eyes i felt a gust of wind and knew i was fall

**Love is on fire**

**A burning heart**

**As if I have known it from the start**

**It was love at first sight**

**No matter of time**

**That I will make you mine**

i blocked out all sound, and felt the ground getting close the jet twins were also trying to get to me in time i snapped my wings open a snored back into the sky letting out a breath of sparking blue flames, the kind that are warm but wont burn anything i was having fun

**Yeah! Tap-dah-de-doe**

**Yeah! Tap-dah-de-doe**

**Yeah! Tap-dah-de-doe**

**That I will make you mine**

**Love is on fire!**

**I got nothing more to miss**

**Never needed more than this**

**Just like a miracle**

**Sensational**

**And days will come when anything is wrong**

**But it keeps us going on**

**So come whatever may**

I keep letting out flames some a bright burning red some a harmless glowing purple, some were multi colored, but i knew one thing we were far out enuf i could do anything with out getting any attention form anything other then the bots

**Love is on fire**

**Tap-dah-de-doe...**

**Yeah! Tap-dah-de-doe**

**It was love at first sight, a matter of time**

**That I would make you mine**

**Love is on fire**

**A burning heart**

**As if I have known it from the start**

**It was love at first time**

**No matter of time**

**Then I will make you mine**

I curled my body and fell a small bit before sorting my body up in the air i let out a small burning blue sparkling flame knowing that by the time i got to it the sun would behind it and it was and went trough it the fire tinted my scales blue and the sun made the shine brightly i fell back raping my wings around my self

**Yeah! Tap-dah-de-doe**

**Yeah! Tap-dah-de-doe**

**Yeah! Tap-dah-de-doe**

**That I would make you mine**

**Love is on fire**

**Tap-dah-de-doe**

**Yeah! Tap-dah-de-doe**

**It was love at first sight, a matter of time**

**That I would make you mine**

**Love is on fire! **

just before i hit the ground i turned at landed on my feet i lifted my head and ever body start to clap, i snorted and looked to the sky it was night i could smell near by night dragons come out from there home, i turned to

the bots and pushed them forward moving them back to the base the got to the rode and transformed starting

to make it to base i lifted my wings to take of when i felt a shock go trough my body i fell to the ground, see the bots leave and my vision went black


	8. Join me, and hopeing

Re-cap

_the bots and pushed them forward moving them back to the base the got to the rode and transformed starting to make it to base i lifted my wings to take of when i felt a shock go trough my body i fell to the ground, see the bots leave and my vision went black_

I woke to darkness and a low shock going through my body, "hahahah having fun beast" i glance up to see a dark figure in the shadows, i growl and out walks the figure a female techno organic with a spider mode, i snarl loudly "you would make a great test subject" she smiled at me before turning to the door and going to her beast mode she crawled away, the door opened showing a large grey bot and a smaller kind of dark pink color (sorry i couldn't remember the color of starscream) "hello beast lord megatron is here to see you" the smaller one said 'everyone seems to like the name beast' i think bitterly 'i guess the larger one is megatron' i snort as he walks over "you would make a good asset to the decpitcons" i snarl lowly "and you could have control over other" i snarl a little more loudly he leads down "and you wouldn't be treated like a pet" i snap my jaws close to his face he flinchs back before grabbing my neck "know your place beast you will be in my army" he snarls out before dropping my neck and leaving, i let my head hang "you know you could join me to take out megafool" i look up the smaller winged com was standing in front of me, i snort he gives me one last look and leaves i look out the bared window a small current of large power going thought them i turned my body to the window on the short chains around my legs and arms and let out a mournful cry, it was a beautiful sound but you could tell it held sadness, i got a few cry back a few female and males sending comfort, i signed and deiced to let out my sadness

**Sparkling angel**

**I believe**

**You are my saviour**

**In my time of need**

**Blinded by faith**

**I couldn't hear**

**All the whispers**

**The warning's so clear**

My voice held a soft tone to it as i sang, the wind cared my song through the base/ship thing i was in and across the land for almost all to hear

**I see the angels**

**I'll lead them to your door**

**There is no escape now**

**Now mercy no more**

**No remorse 'cause I still remember**

**The smile when you tore me apart**

**You took my heart**

**Deceived me right from the start**

**You showed me dreams**

**I wished they'd turn to real**

**You broke the promise**

**And made me realise**

**It was all just a lie**

I heard tunes from other dragons join in my song creating a beautiful melody on the wind, i felt at peace i knew i was not safe where i stood but the calming sound of the melody calmed my fear, for now

**Sparkling angel**

**Couldn't see**

**Your dark intentions**

**Your feelings for me**

**Fallen angel**

**Tell me why?**

**What is the reason?**

**The thorn in your eye**

**I see the angels**

**I'll lead them to your door**

**There is no escape now**

**No mercy no more**

I wonder were the bots looking for me? Are they worried? Or did they see me as just any other beast like the humans. As they thought that the animals meant nothing and could replace them when they died

**No remorse 'cause I still remember**

**The smile when you tore me apart**

**Could have been forever**

**Now we have reached the end**

**This world may have failed you**

**It doesn't give the reason why**

**You could have chosen**

**A different path of life**

**The smile when you tore me apart**

**You took my heart**

**Deceived me right from the start**

**You showed me dreams**

**I wished they'd turn in to real**

**You broke a promise**

**And made me realise**

**It was all just a lie**

I signed i hoped they were looking for me i really didn't want to spend anymore time around theres cons they don't seem to care about anything but them shelfs, i gazed ip at the moon and laid my down on my paws wishing to be else were,

Third person p.o.v

As Glacio fell into the darkness that had been calling her she had not seen the four red eyes watching her wondering what she was for this person had never seen anything like it before, it may have been why megatron keep calling it beast for he had never seen one to, the person toke one last glance before disappearing out a small crack in the wall going to a island to it's lab to re search this creature


End file.
